The Real Life of Hermione Jean Granger
by 4EverAndAlwaysDramione
Summary: Follow Maia Rosaline Riddle throughout her years at Hogwarts as Hermione Jean Granger. Dark Hermione fic. Main pairing will be Dramione with the secondary being Blaise/Ginny, appearances from LM/NM, TMR/OC, FW, GW, SS, HP and RW
1. Chapter 1: The Very Beginning

Chapter 1: The Very Beginning

A/N: This is only my second fanfic and my first I sorta gave up on but this one I will not. I haven't started on the second chapter yet but I will soon. I just wanted to get this posted to see how y'all would take to it. Also in regards to my other story, I hope to eventually go back to it. You are all free to give me ideas about both.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter series.

It was October 31st of 1981, the whole of the wizarding world were celebrating the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Well everyone except for his followers, that is. They were celebrating as well but for a completely different reason. See, they were celebrating because their Lord had pulled off his brilliant plan perfectly. While everyone thought he was dead, he was sitting at home with his wife Rosaline, and holding his one year old daughter Maia. None of his followers, including his wife, knew the real reason why he decided to fake his death, that he did it for his daughter, his pride and joy.

If you were to ask anyone in the world (the wizarding world that is) about Lord Voldemort, they would say that he is a sadistic son of a bitch who was after Blood Supremacy. Frankly that is not true. Yes, he does want Blood Supremacy but he is not a sadistic son of a bitch. He may have started out that way, but it lessened when he met and eventually married his beautiful wife, but the very moment he held his daughter for the first time it was no longer true. Now he just wants a better world for her to love in.

Lord Voldemort wasn't his real name of course, it was one that he invented because he hated his birth name. He was named after his filthy muggle father Tom Riddle. Even though he hates his name, he insists that his family and friends call him Tom.

Anyone who has seen Tom would say that he was an old, ugly, almost snake-looking man. They are wrong. Tom is actually a very handsome man, with short dark brown, almost black hair and dark blue eyes. He is actually very tall, standing at 6'6", he has a slim but strong build. He liked what everyone thought of him, though he made it easy for them, what with wearing a glamour charm.

His wife, Rosaline Granger-Riddle, was a beauty all her own. She has shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. Though she stands almost a foot shorter than her husband, at 5'7" with a slim and slender build, she could still command as much power and attention as him. Even though Rosaline was a Pureblood, her maiden name, Granger, wasn't a very well known Pureblood name. That was a blessing for her because she could go out in public with her daughter and no one would know she was married to the Dark Lord.

Ten years later, Maia Riddle was outside playing with her two best friends, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, when an owl arrived carrying three letters. One addressed to Draco, one for Blaise and one for a Miss Hermione Granger. The boys each grabbed their letters while Maia grabbed the third.

Draco was a small boy with platinum blond hair that he liked to slick back to give him a more sophisticated look. He also had silvery-grey eyes and pointed facial features. His family was also the most prominent of Purebloods and his family was well respected. Blaise was a small boy as well but with practically black hair that was cut short. He had dark brown eyes as well. His family was of Italian descent, and were also well respected and prominent Pureblood family. Maia was very short for her age. She had long, curly dark brown hair like her father and brown eyes like her mother. Even though she always hung out with boys, she was still very girly and liked to dress up. Whenever Maia had to leave the house, her parents would put a glamour charm on her. All it did was lighten her hair color and made it curlier and frizzy. She was eventually taught the spell with her parents wands, so she could perform it herself at school.

"I hate this. Why do I have to go to Hogwarts as someone else?" asked Maia, very unhappy with her fathers plan. "I know Harry Potter needs to be stopped but why me?"

"Because, my Mia," said her father, having overheard her complaining, "no one can know that I have a family. If they did then everyone would be mean to you and I can't have people being mean to my little Princess, can I?"

"No, I guess not Daddy, but why do I have to pretend to be a stupid Mudblood?"

"That way they will never suspect who you truly are."

A few days later Maia went to get her school supplies with Blaise and Draco. They each wanted to go to a different shop first. Blaise wanted to get their robes first, Draco wanted to visit the Apothecary first, and Maia wanted to visit Flourish and Blotts. The trio eventually decided to go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first, then to Eeylops Owl Emporium, Ollivander's, the Apothecary and lastly Flourish and Blotts. The book store was last due to the fact that the boys knew Maia would want to spend hours in there.

They went into Madam Malkin's to get their robes fitted for school. She was a small woman with a big smile.

"Are you three here for Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am, we are. My name is Ma- er, I mean Hermione, this is Blaise and that's Draco." Said Maia, pointing at the boys as she introduced them.

"Alright dearies, right this way." She said, leading them to the back for their fitting.

Both Maia and Blaise were done before Draco so they went to get ice cream while they waited. It was almost half an hour later when Draco was done.

"You will never believe what just happened." He said, "After you two left, this scrawny boy came in for his robes. I was talking to him about Hogwarts when this big oaf knocked on the window holding a couple of ice cream cones. The kid was here with that oaf, said the oafs name was Hagrid and the gamekeeper at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Said Blaise, "why was he with that!?"

"Well apparently his parents are dead," said Draco, "so maybe he's one of us."

"Who knows. But you said both of his parents were dead right Draco?" Maia said, clearly trying to figure something out.

"Yes, why?"

"Just thinking through something. What did you say he looked like?"

"Well he was really scrawny, with black wild hair and bright green eyes with glasses. I also think I may have seen a scar on his head, under his hair."

"Maybe you saw Potter, Draco." Interjected Blaise.

"That is very possible Blaise. Though Draco, next time you see him, you definitely have to make it so he never wants to be your friend." Said Maia.

"Don't worry Mi, I know."

"Yeah Mi, he knows." Mimicked Blaise.

Maia hit Blaise on the arm saying, " Shut it Blaise, you know only Dray gets to call me that."

"Yup, and only she gets to call me Dray so don't get any ideas mate."

"Don't worry I know all about the pet names you two have for each other. Though we should get in with out shopping, it's starting to get late."

So they continued on with their shopping, hoping for the start of the school year to come so they can start their mission.

A/N: So that was the first chapter everybody. I already have a question for y'all as well. I want to make this as accurate to the books as possible but also with my twist on it, so I was wondering if I should sorta speed my way through years 1-5, like just 2 or 3 chapters per year, til I hit year 6 and really start entering my own ideas or should I take it slow and try to give y'all the feel of every year?

Pages: 4

Words: 1,218


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Harry Potter

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing and following my first chapter. I know this is a quick update but they won't always be. I am constantly working and just had two days off in a row so I had time to write so just bear with me please. Also for those following my other story, thanks to DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs, I will be trying to finish that story as well.

Disclaimer: This chapter uses actual dialogue from the book. I am in no way, shape, or form trying to rip off JKR. Just using her work to push along my work. Also I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe but my plot and any original characters I introduce. This will be the only time I will post this so please remember it.

Finally it was time for Maia to head off for Hogwarts. Her parents let her put her glamour charm on before heading out. When they arrived at King's Cross station and got on the platform, Maia saw Blaise and Draco out of the corner of her eye and wanted to go see them but knew she couldn't. She absolutely hated her father's plan because it meant that she couldn't be with her real friends for a whole school year.

Tom's plan was a nice, solid plan. See he knew that Albus Dumbledore was hiding something very important in the school this year. He decided he wanted to send his daughter in as a Mudblood to befriend Harry Potter and distract him throughout the year with Draco, so he could defeat Potter. The plan seemed pretty simple and easy for Maia, plus it only meant lying for one year which she was fine with.

Once she boarded the train, she saw Draco and Blaise go into an empty compartment and desperately wanted to follow. Instead she found another compartment with a bunch of other first years in it.

She was sitting quietly in a seat when one of the boys in the compartment exclaimed, "No, I've lost my toad! His name is Trevor." Maia wasn't sure, but she believed his name to be Norman something-or-other. Knowing that she should help him in order to solidify her cover, she stood up and helped him look for it.

Maia was halfway down the train when she found the compartment with Harry Potter in it. By this time she knew the boys actual name so she opened the compartment door and said, "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said a red headed boy.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She said while sitting down, noticing the wand in his hand.

"Er-alright." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" Maia said, rather fast due to her nerves acting up. She wasn't sure if she would get her name out without messing up and was glad that she didn't.

"I'm Ron Weasley," said the redhead.

"Harry Potter," said Potter.

"Are you really?" Said Maia in fake awe. "I've read all about you. You're in quite a few books."

"Am I?" asked Potter.

"Well of course. Do either if you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, though I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Anyway I'd better go and look for Neville's toad," she said, getting up and leaving the compartment.

Maia had finally reached the Great Hall. She was walking down to the front, with the other first years, spouting off facts like how the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky.

When they finally reached the front, Professor McGonagall placed a ratty wizard's hat on top of a four-legged stool in front of them. It instantly began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and started calling out names from a scroll in her hand. Maia wasn't really paying attention due to the fact that she didn't really care. It want until Professor McGonagall said, "Granger, Hermione," that she realized that maybe she should have been because she almost missed it.

Making a show of it, Maia almost ran up to the stool and eagerly jammed the hat on her head. Once she put it on, she realized that maybe it won't be easy to be put in Gryffindor. The hat instantly starting speaking when she put it on. For some reason it knew who she really was and desperately wanted to put her in Slytherin no matter how much she pleaded or Gryffindor.

"But you will do so well in Slytherin, Miss Riddle," the Sorting Hat said. "It really is the house you belong in, so better be—"

A/N: Well there is chapter two. I haven't started on chapter three yet but will hopefully start soon. I have decided to make each book quite a few chapters so that way I don't miss anything important and have to backtrack. Please R&amp;R :)

Pages: 4

Words: 888


	3. Chapter 3: A Troll in the School

A/N: Please bear with me for I am writing this story and my other one chapter by chapter and am writing a chapter each before posting. I have decided to continue with my other story thanks to DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs.

"—Gryffindor!" Maia sighed in relief with a huge smile on her face. She gave McGonagall the hat back and headed over to the Gryffindor table, but not before she saw the look on Draco's face. He looked absolutely defeated, like someone took his puppy away from him.

Next thing Maia knew, it was Draco's turn with the Sorting Hat, and of course it had barely touched his head when it announced he would be part of Slytherin. Of course Maia was happy for him, it was where he belonged after all, but she was also sad. She hated that she wouldn't be able to sit in the common room and talk to him after school, or work in their homework together.

Finally it was Potter's turn with the Sorting Hat. It sat on his head for what seemed like forever. Maia was starting to worry Potter wouldn't be put into Gryffindor but eventually the Hat yelled out a House and she sighed in relief. Next thing she knew, it was Blaise's turn and she was happy when he too, ended up in Slytherin.

Maia was happy when the first week of classes were almost over. It meant that she had Double Potions with the Slytherins so she was able to see Draco and Blaise. Another good thing about that class was that it was taught by Uncle Sev.

Now Professor Snape wasn't her real Uncle of course. He was just a really faithful follower of her fathers and was one of his good friends. Snape has known the trio their whole lives and only allows them to call him Uncle Sev.

That was why Maia had a slight spring in her step when she entered the classroom. She was happy that she was able to see Uncle Sev, even if she wasn't able to call him that right now, though he did know it was her.

Once class started, Uncle Sev immediately started picking on Potter and with every question she raised her hand higher and higher. Truth is, Maia actually knew the answer to very question and wasn't just pretending to for her cover. Thing is her, Draco, and Blaise had already been taught a lot if this by Uncle Sev in perpetration for school.

The next week of school brought about flying lessons for Slytherin and Gryffindor. Maia was truly happy about this because she absolutely loved flying but Mudblood Granger didn't.

Even though she had to act like flying wasn't fun, Maia was actually having a blast. Well until Neville messed up and hurt himself. Madam Hooch had to take him to the hospital wing.

That was when Draco found Neville's Remembrall. Even though it was obvious Draco wasn't really going to do anything with it, Potter had to try to be the hero and get it back. So Draco took the little spat to the skies and Maia was pissed. She knew Draco was being very risky and could get both him and Potter expelled and neither would be good.

To Maia's disappointment, neither of them got in trouble. She wasn't going to talk to any of them until Draco and Blaise came over to taunt Potter.

"Having a last meal Potter? When are you getting back on the train to go live with the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground with your friend," said Potter coolly.

"I'd take you on anytime in my own," said Draco. "Tonight if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only—no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Weasley, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

"Blaise," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

Maia had heard everything and she was now even more pissed at Draco. She now couldn't wait for Christmas break so she could yell at him. But right now she had to deal with the Potter end of the deal.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying and you _mustn't _go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you get caught and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Potter.

She now had no choice but to follow them tonight and give all four boys a piece if her mind. Maia didn't care if it would ruin the plan.

It wasn't until they were running from Filch that Maia decided to speak up, "Malfoy tricked you, I hope you realize that."

Next thing they knew, they were running through a door, locking it behind them. They immediately realized that, that was a bad idea for there was a monstrous three headed dog standing on a trapdoor in front of them.

When they got back to the common room, Maia just had to speak her mind.

"You don't use your eyes, either of you, do you?" She snapped. "Didn't you see it was standing on a trapdoor? It's obviously guarding something. I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could have all been killed—or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Once Maia got in bed, she realized that she couldn't be too mad at Draco. Even though what he did was stupid, it still may have ended up helping the plan. She was now certain that, that was where the thing her dad was looking for was hidden.

It was finally Halloween and Maia was excited. She knew that her dad was going to do something tonight, she just didn't know what.

Maia was in charms class, they were supposed to make a feather float and her partner was Weasley. He was obviously doing the spell wrong so she pointed it out to him.

"You're saying it wrong," she snapped. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the "gar" nice and long." She then showed him how to actually do it correctly.

As Weasley was leaving the classroom, he decided to tell Potter, "It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly."

Maia had heard him and stormed past the two crying. She ran to the girls bathroom and stayed there for the rest of the school day. It wasn't because of what Weasley said that made her stay there, it was the fact that he was getting in the way of the plan. Maia knew that if Weasley wasn't in the picture then she would already be his friend.

Next thing she knew, there was a troll in the bathroom with her and right behind it came Potter and Weasley. She knew how to take care of the troll, her dad had showed her and made her practice, but she wanted Potter and Weasley to try. Honestly she was half hoping it would kill one or both of them. Unfortunately they were able to knock it out.

Suddenly the bathroom door slammed open and in came McGonagall, Quirrell, and Uncle Sev. Uncle Sev had a well hidden look of awe on his face, believing that Maia knocked out the troll like Tom showed her. But she knew that she had to give the credit to the two boys, mainly so Uncle Sev could tell her dad that Potter was able to take down his troll.

Once they got to the common room, Maia realized that the boys thought of her as their friend. This made her happy because that meant the plan was finally working.

A/N: So here is chapter 3. Sorry if it's not that great, I just right where my thoughts go. Hopefully I will have chapter 4 up soon, I just have to start writing them.

Pages: 4

Words: 1262


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I know that I posted a chapter update on SFR but have yet to do so on this one. Don't worry, I am in the process of writing a chapter it's just that I'm struggling a little bit with it. This will be the first chapter in this story that doesn't really go by the actual book so I'm having trouble trying to get the story to go in the direction I want it to. But not to worry my loves, I am forgoing sleep to get you this chapter and I promise I will have it to you within the week.

Love all of my faithful followers.

4EverAndAlwaysDramione


End file.
